Un nuevo miembro en la familia
by destr
Summary: Despues de 17 años, el padre de los hermanos Hardy les cuenta algo que habia estado oculto hasta ese instante. Una aventura de una noche que ahora ha de traer consecuencias. "¿Genero? Pues de todo un poco. Humor, drama, romance, y lo que haga falta"
1. Prologo: Las consecuencias de una noche

Bueno, heme aqu con otro fic nuevo... ¿Por qué no espero a acabar los otros para empezar otro? Porque hay que darles a las musas lo que piden. Por cierto, este fic esta basado en unos hechos que "pudieron ser reales" pero con muchas modificaciones en beneficio de la trama. No os preocupéis, quien tiene que saberlo ya lo sabe y no es relevante.

Los luchadores de la wwe se pertenecen a sí mismos y los personajes a la empresa. Menos Jeff, que ya no trabaja XD.

* * *

Los dos hermanos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Habían tenido suerte al encontrarse con el portal abierto, ahora sólo tenían que llamar a la puerta. Jeff se apoyó en la pared, bostezando.

-Tengo sueño... - Se quejó el del pelo multicolor frotándose un ojo.

-¿En serio esa es la primera impresion que quieres darle? - Le regañó su hermano mayor - Recuerda que en este país hay relativamente pocos seguidores de la lucha libre. Tal vez no sepa quienes somos.

-Mejor... así se sorprenderá .

Por un instante los dos hermanos se miraron, intentando comprender qué impresión debían producir a alguien que les viera por primera vez sin saber nada de ellos. Aún no llamaron al timbre.

-Bueno... ¿cómo te sientes sabiendo que ya no eres el pequeño? - Preguntó Matt.

-Psch... - Jeff se encogió de hombros - ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que vas a tener que cuidar de un adolescente, otra vez?

-Si pude cuidar de ti puedo cuidar de cualquiera.

Se instaló otro silencio, Matt suspiró y finalmente llamó al timbre, recordando el momento en que el padre de ambos les llamó para darles la noticia que les habían llevado hasta allí.

* * *

Matt estaba sentado en una silla frente a su padre y Jeff estaba en el sillón, como si fuera una muñeca rota a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos. En cuanto al padre de ambos, estaba en el sofá, mirando la taza de café que tenia entre las manos.

-Venga, papá ... - Murmuró el menor con desgana. - Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirnos, suéltalo ya...

-Dadme un momento, no es fácil...

-Eso, Jeff, ten paciencia. Aunque siendo el pequeño mimado es difícil. - Se burló Matt.

-En realidad... - intervino su padre - No es el pequeño.

Aquello hizo que Jeff se incorporara un poco y que su hermano mirara a su padre con el ceño fruncido. El del pelo multicolor sonrió nervioso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Nos has llamado para gastarnos una broma?

-No. Veréis... hace unos 17 años vino una mujer de vacaciones al pueblo. Y ella y yo... bueno, pasamos una noche juntos y... ella se quedó embarazada. Yo estaba dispuesto a cargar con todas las consecuencias, pero estaba casada y no quer a problemas, así que decidimos no decir nada. De todos modos, me he mantenido en contacto con ella, pero... ayer no me cogió el telefono ella, sino su hija, mi hija, vuestra hermana. Apenas habla inglés, pero bastó para que me explicara que se había quedado huérfana hace una semana. No le he dicho nada aún.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirando a su progenitor como si no pudieran entender.

-Somos la única familia que le queda ¿verdad? - Afirmó Matt, sacando su lado responsable.- Por eso nos lo cuentas.

-17 años... ¿Nos has mentido durante 17 años? - Pregunt Jeff, incrédulo.

Su padre asintió con un suspiro de derrota.

- ¿Dónde vive? - Pregunt Matt. - Pediré unos días libres para ir a verla y hablar con ella.

-En España, os daré la dirección.

- ¿España? Eso es una isla, ¿no? - Preguntó el del pelo multicolor.

Matt sintió ganas de darle una colleja.

-No, es una península. - Contestó su padre con paciencia.

- ¿Y dónde está , en África?

-Casi. En Europa, justo debajo de Francia - Le informó Matt con cierta ironia.

-Ah...

Después de aquello, habían cogido la dirección que les había anotado su padre, con la autonomía (fuera lo que fuera eso) y la ciudad incluídas, se habian ido a su casa y a la mañana siguiente ya habían cogido un avión para ir a conocer a su hermana pequeña.

* * *

Oyeron soltar un juramento dentro del piso, ladridos de un perro y pasos apresurados. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a una chica de unos 16 años, con el pelo largo y negro, salvo una mecha verde junto a su rostro. En esos momentos iba con unos simples pantalones de chándal y una sudadera roja. Tenía la forma de los ojos de Matt, pero del mismo color que Jeff y con las mismas cejas del segundo. En cambio, tenía una boca muy parecida a la del mayor, pero más grande y carnosa. En conjunto parecía una chica muy dada a besar y abrazar. Y, por la forma en que sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus labios apenas separados, sí sabía quienes eran.

-Esto... ¿hola? - La saludó Matt, intentando hablar en español apesar de su horrible acento. Aquello era más difícil de lo que se había esperado. ¿Cómo iban a decirle que ella era la tercera de los hermanos Hardy?


	2. Capitulo 1: el primer contacto

Kairi Minamoto, por supuesto que lo se. Si no, no lo habría escrito ¿no? XD y cállate que por lo menos no ha confundido España con Italia XD Y las dos sabemos que no le odias.

Huntress_616, pues estarán de moda...pero yo tengo dos fics con ellos. Este y Triangulo. Y en cuanto a lo de no ser slash...sinceramente, no lo se ni yo, este es uno de esos fics que escribo sin pensar. Asíque espérate cualquier cosa XD. Y bueno...entre que Jeff es un vago desganado y Matt medio burro...no es difícil imaginar quien es la lista de la familia XDDD.

Ala, siendo estos los dos únicos revs que tengo, paso al fic propiamente dicho.

* * *

Jeff casi se muere de la risa. La chica parecía, o apunto de ponerse a chillar y llamar a todas sus amigas, o de desmayarse. Pero al final no hizo lo uno ni lo otro. Simplemente inspiro hondo, sacudió un instante la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones y contestó al saludo lo mejor que pudo. El del pelo multicolor se limitó a alzar la mano con una media sonrisa. ¿Para que hablar si no les entendería ni la mitad de lo que dijeran? Era mejor limitarse a los gestos universales. Que se encargara Matt de darle la noticia, que era el que presumía de saber español. Si podía.

En cuanto a este, había cerrado los ojos y se daba golpecitos con el puño en el muslo intentando recordar como preguntar si podían pasar. Al final fue ella la que, después de mirarlos un rato primero a uno y luego a otro, abrió del todo la puerta y se hizo a un lado invitándoles a pasar con un gesto...para que inmediatamente un enorme perro negro de raza indefinida saltara sobre el desprevenido hermano mayor, derribándolo, y comenzara a lamerle la cara. La adolescente grito algo como "Den", cogió al enorme perro del collar y tiro de el una sola vez, con lo que el perro se bajo de encima de Matt y volvió dentro de la casa. Mientras Jeff se reía, la muchacha se agacho junto a su hermano mayor, aunque todavía no lo sabia, y le ayudo a levantarse deshaciéndose en disculpas, tanto en ingles como en español.

-Muchos gracias, María. (1) - trato de agradecerle Matt en español

Normalmente ella le habría corregido, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida de que supiera su nombre. Finalmente los tres entraron. Jeff observaba descaradamente la decoración y los cuadros, Matt estaba demasiado ocupado en buscar las palabras para que le entendiera, aun que claro, tampoco podía decirle directamente la relación que tenían...

El menor, ahora el mediano de los Hardy, viendo que no se entendían ni mezclando los dos idiomas, le pidió en un gesto que le dejara utilizar el ordenador. María asintió. La pobre tenia que estar completamente confundida. Entre que dos súper estrellas de la wwe estaban allí (que el estaría en paro, pero seguía siendo una súper estrella de la wwe) y que no tenia ni idea de porque, porque no se entendían...

Encendió la maquina infernal que muchos llamaban ordenador, lo conecto a Internet, se metió en Google y tecleo "traductoresingles-españolenEspaña". Luego se acordó que si no le ponía espacios iba a ser difícil que encontrara lo que necesitaba, asíque lo borró y volvió a escribirlo, ahora si dándole a la dichosa barra espaciadora. Cuando por fin encontró algo interesante, saco el teléfono y llamo al número que aparecía. Cuando empezó a sonar se lo dio a María, que después de unos momentos le sonrió levantando el pulgar en señal de que había sido buena idea.

-¿A quien has llamado? - pregunto Matt confundido a su hermano.

-A un traductor...porque si no nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la vida intentando decirle que somos sus hermanos - contesto Jeff hastiado. Y como si todo aquello le hubiera supuesto un esfuerzo sobre humano que le agotara todas las reservas de energía, bostezo y se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Eres un puto vago.

-Lo que tu digas...

María hablo un buen rato por teléfono, para después colgar y devolverle el móvil a Jeff, que apenas estiro el brazo para dejar el aparato sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos. La muchacha se le quedo mirando unos momentos, después meneo la cabeza riendo para si.

Matt suspiro. Al menos su hermana ya iba superando el shock inicial y parecía que le caían bien. Eso era bueno. Ahora... ¿como se tomaría la noticia? El telefonillo solo, y María fue a ver quien era. Habló unos segundos por el aparato, después dio al botón que abría el portal y colgó. Volvió al salón y se les quedo mirando durante unos instantes.

-Amigos - dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros con cara de circunstancias.

Vale... aquello se complicaba por momentos. Matt se aparto el pelo de la cara, rezando porque al menos sus amigos no les conocieran. Su hermano soltó un ronquido, con lo que tanto el como María se le quedaron mirando, y luego los dos se rieron con nerviosismo. Los dos conscientes de que todo estaba siendo un desastre y ambos sin saber como iban a terminar las cosas.

La adolescente abrió la puerta de su casa y Matt pudo oír al menos cinco voces distintas, una de ellas masculina. También oyó risas. María volvió a zancadas con una chica cogida de la mano, que se les quedo mirando, y toda la pandilla llego detrás. Matt alzo la mano para saludarles, forzando una sonrisa. Estaba mas que acostumbrado a los fans, pero ahora no tenia ganas de soportarles, ni de contestar a sus preguntas. Solo quería explicarle a María la situación, decirle que eran sus hermanos, y que debía irse con ellos, que iban a cuidarla. Pero para eso debía de llegar el traductor, y hasta entonces podía pasar un buen rato, asíque iba a tener que ocuparse de ellos.

Mantuvo la sonrisa, firmo autógrafos y trato de entender y de hacerse entender, mientras el vago de su hermano seguía durmiendo en el sofá, ajeno a las fotos que les hacían. Fue un autentico alivio cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y medio minuto después un hombre de traje entraba en la casa. Le pidió al traductor que les explicara que necesitaba hablar con María a solas. Los adolescentes protestaron, pero ella les indico que se fueran, y que ya les llamaría. Matt se acerco a su hermano y le despertó para que le dejara sitio. Este, de mala gana se incorporo y se sentó para dejar a un sitio a su hermano mayor. María estaba sentada en el segundo sofá, con el traductor.

-¿Como es que estáis aquí? ¿Y como es que sabéis como me llamo? - pregunto la adolescente.

-Eso Matt, cuéntale... - sonrío Jeff estirándose.

-Veras es que...resulta que...

-Acelera Matt que es para hoy...

-¡No es tan fácil!

Jeff alzo una ceja y se volvió hacia ella.

-Resulta que tu madre y nuestro padre se conocieron, tuvieron una noche loca y de ahí saliste tu, hermanita. - soltó de golpe.

Matt le dio una colleja mientras el traductor hacia su trabajo. No tenia que haber sido algo tan brusco, tendrían que haber dado un rodeo, pero ya estaba echo, y no había nada que hacer mas que esperar su respuesta. El enorme perro negro se subió al sofá con los chicos para saludar y oler a Jeff. Este le acaricio y se encontró la chapa entre el pelo.

-Deen... - leyó en voz alta. Pero, entonces ¿porque María le llamaba "Den"?. Tardo un instante en darse cuenta que el español se leía de forma distinta al ingles. Suspiró y besó al perro en la cabeza, para luego volver su atención hacia la conversación que estaban teniendo sus hermanos a través del traductor.

María estaba pálida por la información, y giro el rostro lentamente para cambiar la atención que ponía en el traductor a ellos.

-¿Podéis probarlo?

-Solo necesitamos una gota de tu sangre, y otra de mi padre para hacer la prueba del ADN. - contestó Matt tratando de calmarla, o de animarla, o de convencerla simplemente con la expresión. Al fin y al cavo no sabia que debía de sentir ella en estos momentos.

-Bien, pues habrá que hacer la prueba.

Jeff suspiro ¿Por qué era tan complicado? ¿No podía simplemente irse con ellos y ya? Que pesadez...

* * *

(1) Le he puesto ese nombre porque es el mas común en español y...para que engañarnos, para hacer el chiste fácil (Jeff, María...)


End file.
